


Footprints

by orphan_account



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Why can't we jump in the puddles?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footprints

**Author's Note:**

> For Castleland's 20in20 challenge at LJ. Prompt #10: Wet.

“Why can’t we jump in the puddles? It’s more fun than walking around.”

“Remember what happened when you jumped in the puddles yesterday?”

A mumbled answer.

“That’s right. You walked dirty footprints on the carpet. Mommy told you off, didn’t she?”

A nod.

“We’re guests in mommy’s house, okay? We have to follow her rules, even if it means we have less fun than we do at home.”

A sigh. “Whatever would I do without my little voice of reason?”

Alexis is only six, but she recognises a rhetorical question. She answers anyway. “You’d probably walk dirty footprints everywhere, daddy.”


End file.
